Kirk the Vampire
by WriterLea
Summary: Kirk is bitten by a vampire while exploring a strange planet. They capture her and ask about the planet.
1. Background

It was a regular day for the crew of the U.S.S Enterprise up until a vampire had bitten Kirk.

Kirk, Spock and Bones were beamed down onto a planet similar to Earth with few living things living there. Kirk was walking and writing down observations on the planet when he felt something bit him. Before he could react Bones had stunned the creature. She was 17 or 18, with long red hair and freckles. Bones opened her jaw and gasped.

"She's a vampire." Bones said in disbelief.

"Don't they hunt at night?" Kirk said.

"She must be one of the lucky ones who can come out for a few hours in the day." Bones said.

"What should we do with her?" Kirk said.

"We should take her on the ship and question her about this planet. It'd help on the long report we have to type when we get back." Bones said, picking her up.

**First chapter review and please no flamers! Thanks!**


	2. Interrogation

Right away he noticed she was pale, hungry and dehydrated.

"Scotty beam us up. I have to explain some stuff." Kirk said into his comm.

"Right away sir." He said. He beamed them up. Bones took the girl to med bay and Spock returned to his regular duties. Kirk explained what happened.

"So, your tellin' me you got bitten by a vampire?" Scotty said.

"Yeah, I'll have Bones check out the bite later." Kirk said. His comm beeped and Bones said, "She's waking up. Do you want me to sedate her? She's restrained enough she can't move, and she seems okay."

"Let her wake up. I'll be down soon." Kirk promised.

"I'm going to med bay so I'll see you later, Scotty. Spock, accompany me." He said, walking off.

"Yes sir." Spock replied, getting up.

When Kirk arrived he didn't know what he'd see. The vampire was awake now, her arms and legs restrained, and an IV in her right arm, which she kept trying to shake off.

"I told you to stop doing that." Bones warned, looking a little mad. She says nothing but stops trying to get the IV out. It was apparent to Spock she was nervous, and he could hear her heart beating very fast.

"It's okay." Spock told her, sitting down next to Kirk.

"Why'd you bit me?" Kirk said. He expected her to say he tasted good or because of his blood type. She shrugged.

"I was hungry. There's barely any food." She said.

"What'll happen since I got bit?" Kirk asked.

"You'll turn into a vampire unless you inject my blood into yours, but you have to wait a month to do that." She said.

"What's your name?" Kirk asked.

"Ana."


	3. Ana

Kirk had told the crew about his encounter with the vampire. He didn't try to make it as action packed as usual, knowing they'd probably know he was lying. When he was done the crew stared at him like he had just spoken Chinese.

"What?" He said. "I'm telling the truth."

Ana had been sedated for the first few days, they didn't trust to keep her awake until she promised not to escape.

"What? You think I can break leather? It's like the natural enemy of vampires!" She'd say. Not that she'd try to break them; she didn't know where they were or what they would do if they recaptured her. Bones had been taking care of her, but she was very quiet around him, and at one point almost bit him. He had tried to inspect her teeth and she almost got his finger.

"Do you want me to put that on you?" He said, pointing to the mask that was to keep a mouth shut. It wrapped under your chin and behind your head. She quickly shook her head.

"Then let me do this and don't bit." He said, warningly. She opened her mouth and let Bones inspect. She didn't dare try to bite him again, having the sense it was a bad idea.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Bones said.


	4. Decisions

Kirk had heard the news Ana had tried to bit Bones. He needed to talk to this girl, she needed to know he was boss. She was nervous about the confrontation, most of the crew tried to make her nervous.

"He's gonna whip you." One said.

"He'll probably keep you restrained in the brig with no food or water." Another said. Comments like these made her nervous.

When Kirk came down with Spock in tow he saw the girl was crying hysterically.

"Hey, hey it's okay, I'm just gonna talk to you." Kirk said softly, sitting next to the restrained girl.

"Is it true? Are you going to whip me and put me in the brig with no food or water?" She said.

"Oh no, I'd never do that. Who told you this?" Kirk asked softly. His intent was never to hurt her; she was needed to help him revert back to human.

"T-the crew. Multiple people. I was afraid it was true." She simpered.

"It's not true, I'd never hurt you." Kirk said.

"I just need to talk to you. Why'd you try to bit Bones?" He asked.

"I didn't like what he was doing." She said, calming down progressively.

"He'd never hurt you. He might seem harsh, but I promise he won't lay a cruel hand on you." She nodded. She seemed much more calm now, assured he wasn't going to hurt her. Spock was rubbing her arm up and down reassuringly. He usually would not care about a prisoner, let alone someone who hurt his best friend, but he felt bad as the vampire thought they were going to hurt her.

"I think she's okay now." Spock said, softly, indicating they should leave her alone. Kirk and Spock signaled good-bye. Ana laid back in her bed tired. She wanted to sleep, but she didn't want to miss something. Sleepiness took her over, and she fell asleep.

Kirk had been discussing where to put Ana while on their mission.

"I don't want to give her her own quarters, but I'd rather not put her in the brig…" Kirk said.

"Captain, she has bitten you and it is logical she must go in the brig. I am sorry to disobey orders, but she cannot stay with for we are not sure what she'd do." Spock said.

"I don't want to scare her." Kirk said. "But I don't want her hurt, either. She'll stay in the brig until needed." Kirk decided.


	5. Don't Go!

Kirk had watched as Ana was led to her cell. It was huge but drab, all white and the bed was more like a small slab with a mattress. She said nothing, but walked in and lay on her stomach with her arms crossed, her head resting. Kirk watched her, she seemed tired yet anxious.

"Everything okay?" Kirk said. She glared at him and turned over to face the wall.

"I was just asking." Kirk muttered, leaving. Ana didn't want to be left alone in this terrible place, and she watched sadly as Kirk left her.

"Don't leave." She whispered as he exited. She didn't want to be alone in this.

** Sorry the chapters are short, but it's kinda a cliffhanger until the update the next day. Reviews are great, please no flamers!**


	6. Why Ana Why?

Spock had been visiting the girl quite often, figuring she was lonely in the cell since Kirk had rarely visited after last time. After finding out she played chess they had many matches most of which Spock won. She seemed to open up to Spock more than she would to anyone else on the ship. He seemed to understand her suffering in the cell. He did not understand, however, how the girl was alive and barely eating.

Ana was very hesitant to take food from them. They were feeding her meat, but most of the time she ignore it or ate very little. This troubled Doctor McCoy. The girl was getting skinnier and he did not want to have to put an IV back in her.

"Ana, you have to eat. I don't want to restrain you and put the IV back in." He stated softly, holding out food. She hesitated, but ate the meat.

"Good girl." McCoy said, leaving. Ana had no intentions of eating a lot, she wanted out of the cell.

Ana had become very skinny and McCoy saw this. He didn't want to resort to this, but he had her calmed down and strapped down into a bed. McCoy hooked an IV into her, and she started screaming. He expected her to stop after a few minutes, but she wouldn't relent. McCoy had to put the mask on her.

"I don't want to do this, either, but you have to wear this." McCoy said, holding up the mask. She hated it, and McCoy fastened it around her neck. It hurt, and muffled screams came out of her mouth. He felt bad doing this, she hated all this and it was apparent to McCoy Ana was going to be begging once the mask came off. She became very quiet after realizing the pain wasn't so bad. McCoy could see she was begging silently,_ please get this horrible thing off me, _but he would not take it off. She needed to learn the lesson she was to be quiet when experiencing pain.

Kirk had started growing fangs, and his eyes turned red. Spock was Captain now, since Kirk had to take a rest until he was human again. He would allow Spock and no one else in his room. He was afraid he would hurt someone, but he knew he'd never hurt Spock.

After a few days the mask was removed from Ana's face and she said nothing as she took the food McCoy gave her.

"I hope we don't have to go through that again." McCoy said. He could tell the experience scared her very much. She would not say anything now to anyone, she was too afraid they would put the mask back on.

"It's okay, Ana. I know you're scared to talk, but if you do, the mask will not go back on unless necessary. Okay?" After hearing this Ana was not hungry and pushed the food away.

"Ana, I am only trying to tell you what will happen if you talk. The mask is only to keep you quiet if we need you to be, it is not punishment." Ana nodded silently.


	7. Why Would You Help Me?

After hearing about what happened to Ana, Spock had visited her and they talked about what happened. Ana seemed very reluctant to tell Spock anything, but he coaxed it out of her very slowly, not pushing her. She had told him what happened, and felt bad but at the time he could not help her. He assured her if he was there he would have done something. She was curious as to why he would help her, but did not ask.

"You are wondering why I would help you." Spock said. Ana sighed but said, "Yes. I am a stranger and have hurt your captain. Why would you help me?"

"You seemed scared of what Leonard did to you. I believe no creature should have to experience something that makes them frightened or scared. I do believe you had a right to scream, but Leonard should have tried to calm you, not shut your up forcibly." Ana blinked, processing what he said. It took a while to sink in, but after a few minutes of silence, she whispered, "Thanks."

**Please keep reviewing I still want no flamers commenting. Thanks!**


	8. Relax

It had been almost a month and when it was Kirk swore he'd turn back to human to become captain again. He knew Spock was doing a bang-up job at captain, but it was a position he fought for hard and won. _Then again_, he thought. _All captains have their sick days. _Kirk tried not to miss work, he liked seeing his friends everyday.

Ana had been pacing a lot lately, but she still took her food and now pills that would make her calmer. Not that she blamed them. She'd been hyper and tense in the last few days, knowing it had been almost a month. She'd requested a medicine to take the edge of stress and tension, and surprisingly, McCoy came through. The pill was to be taken no more than twice a day, so she took it morning and night. She tried to meditate and calm her nerves, but it wasn't easy. Spock has showed her meditation techniques to relax herself. Most of them were effective, but some made her stay tense. Spock felt bad, knowing she was never going to truly relax until she went home.


	9. Just Another Day

Kirk had only 4 days until he could become human again. _Just 4 more days _he told himself. _I'll survive. _At least, he hoped he would. The urge to bite something was become stronger and he had been trying to avoid Spock as much as he could. Spock had been trying to keep Kirk calm and to not let Kirk bite him. It wasn't easy, but Kirk came to his senses.

Ana wasn't looking forward to getting blood extracted. _Why did I tell_ she thought. _I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for telling them. _Ana had had a bad history with needles, and she certainly didn't trust Dr. McCoy to put one in her. She hated to admit she was afraid of a tiny needle, but she couldn't get over the fear.

Spock had been avoiding Ana, she'd seemed anxious and nervous around him. She refused to speak to him, and when he talked he wasn't even sure she was listening. He tried to draw her out with questions, but he'd learned Ana was more stubborn than he was.


	10. Blood Extracted

After a month Ana was taken down to Med Bay to get her blood extracted. She was nervous, and it was apparent to Spock who was bringing her down.

"It's okay, Ana. After this their going to return you home." Spock assured her. Kirk would most likely authorize it; he seemed to want her off board. Spock had been instructed to strap her down so it was easier. She was apprehensive to let Spock do this, but she didn't want to disobey him, either. McCoy came in looking mad, and Ana whimpered as he stormed in. Spock noticed this, and said, "Leonard, are you okay?"

"It's been a bad day, okay?" He snapped. Spock saw Ana's terrified face, and rubbed up and down her arm gently to reassure her she was going to be okay. Bones hadn't looked at Ana yet, but when he looked at her she seemed genuinely terrified of him. His face softened, and he said, "Sorry, Ana, it's been a really bad day. I'm not trying to scare you or anything, okay?" She nodded. While McCoy prepared the needle Spock was talking to her softly, telling her he wasn't going to hurt her and it would be over quickly. She tried to believe him, but she was too nervous. Spock knew she wasn't calm, her pulse was racing and sweat was going down her face.

"Leonard." Spock said.

"Yes?" He said, fidgeting.

"Ana is nervous, and I think she does not trust you. I think it is out of fear, not because she doesn't like you. May I do it?" Ana was calmed at the fact Spock might do it. She trusted him more than McCoy, and she knew she had nothing to worry about with Spock. McCoy sighed, but said, "Spock, I'll let you do it, but right after Ana has to be sedated. She needs to rest." Spock nodded and took the needle from McCoy.

"It's okay, Ana, it's just a pinch, shhh." While he talked to her he slid the needle in slowly, drawing blood. Ana didn't seem to notice or was too involved of hearing Spock talk. He showed her the needle filled with blood, and he said, "That wasn't too bad, was it?" She shook her head.

"Good girl." Spock said, giving the needle over to McCoy to inject into Kirk. Spock gave her a pill to sedate her and took her back to the brig while McCoy went to see Kirk. Spock intended to stay while Ana until she woke up.

**Keep leaving reviews still no flamers. I have to thank bedb a lot for the reviews.**


	11. Waking Up Again

McCoy was a little nervous to visit Kirk, he had become almost full fledge vampire at night but during the day he seemed like himself. That's what Spock told him, but he never believe the bloody hobgoblin much. He found Kirk reading in the captain's room, reserved for him, obviously. He explained he got the blood and Kirk reluctantly held out his arm. He passed out, and McCoy figured so he would return back to normal in a few days. He left, and check on Spock and Ana. Spock had put a warm blanket around Ana, who was still unconscious.

When Ana woke up her head felt strange and she saw Spock at the end of her bed.

"It's okay." He assured her.

"We're going to take you home now.

**Should I finish this or write more chapters? I'm thinking a few more chapters. Leave reviews still don't want flamers!**


	12. Dazed and Going Home

It had taken a day for Kirk to become normal. When he realized this along with the rest of his crew/ friends, they rejoiced. Ana had hung back; she had no reason to cheer because she was not his friend like they were.

Since Kirk was still dazed from being a vampire for about a month Spock was going to keep being captain until after they returned Ana home. She was excited, she had hated most of her time on the U.S.S Enterprise. Not that she didn't deserve it for hurting Kirk, but she had felt she'd done nothing wrong.

When they arrived at Ana's planet Spock, McCoy and Ana were beamed down. They had released her where she was found. Spock had hugged her goodbye, he enjoyed playing chess with Ana, and McCoy simply stated: "Go bite animals or something, anything that isn't human or distantly related." Ana had laughed and Spock had a tiny smile on his face. As Ana ran off to find her family, Spock was saddened at the lose of someone he liked yet despised.

"It's okay." McCoy had told him. "Your real and close friends are on the _Enterprise_, waiting for you now." Spock nodded, and he knew he would be okay.

**And there you have it! The end! Comment and I will still not accept rude flamers!**


End file.
